1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card adaptor which is used for connecting a small memory card to a card connector for a large memory card that is larger than the small memory card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in accordance with advances in miniaturization of small portable apparatuses such as a mobile telephone, a digital still camera, a digital video camera, and a PDA among electronic apparatuses which use a memory card, also the size of a memory card is being reduced.
In the case where the size of a memory card is reduced, in order to connect the miniaturized small memory card to a card connector for an unminiaturized large memory card, a memory card adaptor is required which is connected to the card connector for a large memory card while holding the small memory card, to attain electrical connection between the small memory card and the card connector.
As such a memory card adaptor, an adaptor to which a mini SD (memory) card is to be attached, and which is to be connected to a card connector for a SD (memory) card that is slightly larger than the mini SD card is conventionally provided.
An example of a conventional adaptor for a mini SD card is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2004-272704. In the disclosed adaptor, the following technique is employed. The adaptor comprises: a box-like adaptor body into and from which a mini SD card is to be inserted and extracted through a card insertion port opened in a side face; and nine contacts (contacts respectively corresponding to pin Nos. 1 to 9 of an SD card) which are arranged in the adaptor body, which are to be electrically connected to plural contacts of a mini SD card that is inserted through the card insertion port, and which, when attached to a socket (card connector), are to be electrically connected to nine contacts of the socket. The adaptor body is configured by coupling together a resin-made base, a cover which covers the base, and a metal shell which is attached to an opening portion of the cover, whereby two contacts of the adaptor (two contacts of 3rd and 6th pins) which are to be connected to a ground contact of the socket through the metal shell.